Feelings Change
by Emerald-Forever
Summary: Bella has always thought that she loved Edward. That is until they see each other. All the hate and anger building up finally shows her how foolish she was. Can Edward win her heart back Can Alice win her back as a friend? Cannon Couples :
1. I realized

**Hey Guys! Okay So Im gonna re-do the Chapters I have already :) The changing won't be very plot altering but I just have a feeling that it needs to be done. So be on with it!**

**(P.S. I don't own anything ;) )**

"Bella... Will you hurry up we are going to be late!" Hannah, My Best friend/ Sister said in a voice she only used when she was mad. She is the one who saved me from Victoria that fateful day when the love of my life left me. Truly I still love Edward and I would give anything to be with him right now. I know he was lying when he told me he didn't love me. I could see the times when he would reveal his emotions to me through his eyes, but quickly it would be gone. But the pain I saw that day is one of the few things I remember from my human life. Actually now that I think about it I can remember the whole thing.

"_Bella, We need to talk. Can we take a walk?" Edward asked in the monotone voice he has been using ever since my birthday party Alice had thrown me._

"_Sure" I said. We walked out the front door and he crossed the street that lead to the forest. I instinctively followed him. When I caught up to him he was leaning against a very tall tree._

"_Edward is something wrong?" I asked suddenly worried._

"_Bella, We're leaving." Okay I could live with that. But where would we go? Unless 'We' didn't include me._

"_When you say we you mean..." I trailed with shaky breathing._

"_I mean my family and I." He replied, once again going monotone._

"_Oh..." Was all I said, it was all I could say from the force of the shock._

"_Bella," He started causing me to look up. "I don't want you to come." I blew out a huge gust of air._

"_You. Don't. Want. Me?" I said through ragged breaths._

"_No." He said with little emotion._

"_Okay... That changes things." I said._

"_Goodbye Bella, This will be the last time you will ever see me, I'm sorry for putting you in all the danger that I have." With that he kissed my forehead and in he blink of an eye, he was gone._

_I tried to follow him but I knew it was impossible to even try. _

_After many trips and falls I finally just stayed down, I had no more energy._

_Then I felt two cold arms pick me up,maybe Edward came back. I thought to myself. But I was wrong, because Edward would never throw me against a tree. Edward did not have long red hair the color of fire, and Edward did not sound like a vicious monster when he talked to me. So, I thought, there is only one possibility: Victoria._

"_Where is your protector now?" She cackled._

"_He left me..." I choked out._

"_So He's not here?" She said, curios._

"_No" I said._

"_I was going to kill you, my intentions were clear. Even in my mind. But how about I give you pain to last a thousand years, hmm?" Then she bit down quick and hard. But she was soon ripped away from __my body. The pain then started, It was killing me, the burning wouldn't go away. I faintly heard screams scratches and body parts being ripped off, but that wasn't enough to distract me from the pain that wanted to claim my life._

When I woke up Hannah was staring back at me with those sparkling golden eyes. We have been friends ever since.

"Bella!" She yelled once again from down stairs.

"Sorry, coming!" I replied running down the stairs.

We went out to the garage and got into my car. As we headed to Forks high Hannah turned the radio on and started with her usual talking.

"Did you hear about the new students?" Hannah asked, her Voice full of excitement.

"Yes, I did... How many will there be?" I questioned.

"I heard that there were 5!" She said. You see, Hannah has 2 powers:

First: She can have anything she wants, Her gift is persuasion. Kind of Like compulsion in those Vampire books. What were they called? Oh Right. Vampire Academy. **(I don't own those either)**

Second: She can turn invisible, This is only good if you want to sneak up on someone, or snoop. Both of which she defiantly does. Mostly on me or John.

I, however, can have any power I want. I have the gift of copying or stealing someones powers. Any ways back to the subject at hand.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked curious.

"No." She was rarely out of the loop, and this surprised me.

"Oh...Darn. I was hoping you would." I was happy, now looking forward to the rest of my day, she however scowled at me.

As we stepped out of my Corvette we got the usual stares Not as many as when we first started attending. We started to walk towards our first class but something caught my eye. As I watched at the Shiny Silver Volvo pull up I prayed to god that it was not Edward and the Cullens in that car. Turns out it was not my day. They all got out and looked directly at me. Different emotions plastered on each one of their faces. Except Jasper, he had more of a mixture of the four.

**Alice and Emmett:** Happy and Excited.

Rosalie: Wanting me as A friend? I'm not sure about her.

_Edward_: Longing ad Love. He still loves me. Of course he still loves me, It was obvious he was lying to me in the forest. Suddenly all of my emotions towards them changed. In a blink of an eye.

"Do you know them?" Hannah asked, Looking at me with her scrunched eyebrows.

"Yeah, and I hate them." I said through clenched teeth as I spun around and walked to my first period leaving them to gawk at the words I had said. I know they heard me.

**Hpov**

"Do you know them?" I asked as I looked over.

"Yeah, and I hate them." She said the words through clenched teeth and stalked off to first period. I looked back at the newbies and frowned at their expressions. I shrugged smiling slightly and bounded off following Bella. Then I realized my class is on the other side of the school. I frowned and turned around walking past the newbies again. They looked at me weird then the little one giggled slightly. I glared at her then kept walking.

**I know, Not Very Much was done and I'm Sorry.**

**Once I clean up My sloppy work a little bit more I will continue**

**to add chapters :D**

**~~Emerald**


	2. Rosalie Hale is Nervous?

**Jpov**

We have missed Bella since we left Forks 85 years ago. Now we're back, and I can feel the whirlwind of emotions flying around in the car. You see we are the Cullens and Hales, and we are going back to Forks high, back to where we met Edwards reason for being. It was my fault we had to leave in the first place. You see I tried to kill Bella. The love of Edward's life, his reason for living. We all truly miss her and we will never get to see her again, because exactly 85 years ago Alice had a vision, and the vision was that Bella was dead, she saw Bella's head stone, with the exact day, month and year that Edward had said good bye to her, and Edward has never forgiven him self to this day.

So when we pulled up to the school, what we saw shocked us all. We saw Bella whirl around and look at us, and when Edward stepped out of the car, she looked straight at him. We all got out and I saw and felt the love radiating from her. Then she snapped. The love turned to hate, I knew Edward was listening to my thoughts.

She spun on her heel and walked away. Before she left I heard her say something that shocked me and my family.

"Do you know them?" Her friend asked. Clearly confused at the staring match.

"Yeah, and I hate them." Bella said through clenched teeth as she stalked off. Her friend followed her then turned back to us, walking the opposite direction. Alice giggled and the friend glared and continued to walk. After they were both out of sight everyone started yelling.

"Thanks to you Edward she hates us. She hates me!Now I have to work to get my Best friend, No correction, My sister back because of your dumb insecurities when she was human!" Alice shouted at Edward.

"She's right...Edward you shouldn't have been so over protective when she was human. Before we had the birthday party I was thinking about becoming her friend. Now I may not have that choice." Rosalie said, in a way that was completely unlike her.

"I was just trying to keep her safe, I just wanted her to have a normal life and-" Edward was cut off.

"Cut the crap Edward, you know as well as I do that no matter what we did she still wouldn't of, couldn't of had a normal life!" Emmett yelled at him, with that he grabbed Rosalie's hand and headed to the front office. Alice 'humphed' and did the same with me.

_Sorry Edward... _I thought in my head, hopefully he heard it. He frowned slightly and followed.

**Rpov **

We all got to the office and got our schedules. I have first period with nobody in my family, I would have been happy with at least Edward, but no. I walked to class by my self and was surprised to see Bella sitting with the only seat open next to her. I was both happy and scared about this fact.

Happy because she is someone I know.

Scared because of the way she looked at Edward, and I don't even know what her powers are.

I showed the teacher my pass and he pointed to the seat next to Bella. I took an unnecessary breath and walked to my seat. Sitting down next to her and looked forward.

"Rosalie Hale is nervous?" Bella said with a smirk.

"No. Not nervous just..." I trailed.

"Confused?" She replied.

"Yes."

"And tell me, why are you confused? Is it Because I'm here? Or because I'm being unusually nice to you?" She said.

"Both... Start with the 'here' aspect please?"

"Well, after Edward left me in the forest I tried to follow him, but I fell too many times. Victoria found me and changed me, she almost killed me. Hannah saved me and we've been friends ever since." She summed up as if she were discussing when to go hunting.

"What about the nice-ness?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well the reason for that is you didn't sugar-coat your feelings for me just because I was with Edward, and neither did Jasper. But Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle did, and that's what hurt the most. Knowing that they lied to me about what the felt towards me because I was a mere human who was with a member of their family." She said with a small smile.

"What hurt?" I asked.

"Knowing that they never really liked me, I knew up front that you and Jasper hated me." She said right before the Bell rang. We spotted Emmett as soon as we walked out of the class room. She smiled at me and said good bye to me. At this point Emmett walked up to us.

"Hey Bella!" He smiled, but as soon as he reached out to hug her she growled, low enough so the humans wouldn't hear.

"Whatever." She said and walked away.

"Whats wrong with her?" He asked kind of miffed.

"She likes Jasper and I, hates You, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and of course Edward." I replied simply as we walked to our next class. I smiled at the fact that I may get a friend after all.

**H.P.O.V.**

I haven't seen Bella all day, and I have every class with her except first period. After school I saw that her car was still there in the space that we parked this morning, I also saw John standing next to it. He never came unless it was important.

"Bella wanted me to give this to you." he handed me the car keys and walked away. Bella only called him to do something, as soon as it was done he was done. I've grown accustomed to it. I mean this has happened only a number of times in our friendship but, eh?

Then I remembered Bella's words from this morning, she hates the new kids. I stormed over to them and they didn't see me because they were yelling at each other. We were the only ones left in this parking lot, so after many failed attempts of getting their attention I took Bella's key and scratched the hood of the car. That seemed to get their attention.

"What. The. Hell!" The one with the Auburn hair yelled.

"Well you wouldn't listen to me so I had to take things into my own hands." I said short and sweet.

"That's my car!" He said once again livid, with my actions.

"I don't care, What did you do to Bella?" I asked serious.

"What do you mean?" The short one asked.

"I haven't seen her all day!"

Blondie decided to reply, "She was here first period, I sat with her."

"Well she wasn't here for second period!" I glared.

"Please don't yell." Boy Blondie replied.

"Sorry, I didn't know there were humans still here." I looked around and replied.

"Don't talk to him like that." The short one looked at me deadly. I smiled my charming smile and asked in a soothing voice.

"Where's Bella?" My Compulsion kicked in and they all shrugged. I humphed. They really didn't know? I gave them one final glare and headed to Bella's car and drove home. What..

**So? What do you think? Review! One more chapter to fix.**

**Then I can get to the good stuff :)**

**~~Emerald**


	3. Emphasis on the past tense

**Bpov**

After seeing Rosalie I realized we might actually be able to be friends. If it weren't for the fact that she was still in contact with the Cullens. After seeing Emmett, that was a hole different story. I was angry that he thought we were still friends. He left me along with the rest of them. Alice. Edward. Carlisle and Esme. They said they were my family, and if this is how they treat family members. I want nothing to do with them. I dashed from the hallway, to the green forest outside. I got out my cell and texted John. He replied soon after.

**Bella **John

**Hey. Meet me in the forest near Forks high school. I have something you need to give to Hannah. -Bella**

Why can't you give it to her? -John

**Because. The Cullens are here and I got to get away from here. -Bella**

Fine, See you in 20. -John

I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes while I waited. I watched the students switch classes and frowned as I remembered the days that I was still human. The thing I miss the most? Sleep. I want to go back to where I could dream and get rest, Close my eyes and-

"Dreaming again, Izz?" John smiled that toothy grin.

"Always, Jay." I smiled slightly. He responded.

"What do I owe the pleasure of giving something to the it?" If your wondering what "The It" is. It's Hannah. That's what he calls her anyways. I smiled and handed him the keys to my car.

"She needs a ride home." He looked at me, Blankly.

"Can't she run?" He smiled.

"No. I need to leave. Just give them to her, Kay?" He shook his head and took the keys.

"Anything for you Izz." He walked off to get a better view of when Hannah would walk out. I on the other hand ran. I ran and Ran until I just plopped onto the forest floor. I just sat there. I heard a gasp and looked up to the last two vampires I ever wanted to see at the moment.

**Cpov**

Today I only had a half day. So I decided to go home and spend the day with Esme, My wife. I left the hospital and walked to my car. I smiled as I remembered Rosalie giving it to me as a gift. I started it up and again, Decided to turn the radio on. What were the people listening to? I rarely checked. I put it on a random station, and the word flowed out of the speakers.

"...I wanna be a billionaire, So freakin' bad." I chuckled as I turned it off and pulled into my drive way. I was still smiling when I walked in the door, Esme noticed.

"Well, Why are you so happy?" She smiled.

"Oh, Listening to the radio on the way home." She laughed lightly.

"Well I was thinking we could go hunting on this fine day." She smiled as I nodded in agreement, Running upstairs to change into... More flexible clothing. I came back down and we were ready to go.

We ran until we caught a scent. But not the scent of an animal. A Vampire. I looked at Esme and we followed it to see a Girl sitting down. Where do I know here from? I heard Esme Gasp as the girl looked up at us. Bella. She stood up and moved to the other side of the clearing. I frowned.

"Bella..?" Esme let out a broken sob as Bella glared at us.

"Why are you here? Why are you following me?" She demanded.

"Bella, Calm down." I said. "We weren't following, We caught your scent while hunting."

Esme stepped forward once, Twice, Three times. An audible growl came from Bella and Esme retreated back to me, warily watching Bella.

"Bella, Please. Come back to the house with us, We've missed you so much." Esme said quietly.

Bella Laughed Bitterly, "You've missed me? You wouldn't of had that problem if you'd stayed in Forks. You wouldn't have that problem if hadn't left me here all alone, No one to go to with problems and no family." She glared.

"We're still your family, Bella-" I was cut off bye Bella.

"You **were** my family. A family I **loved.**" The emphasis on the past tense words stung and I knew we had to get Bella back. The old Bella. She Walked into the greenery as I held Esme, dry sobbing.

**Okay so I re did this WHOLE chapter. It didn't sit well with me.**

**Anyways... What'd you think? Give me your opinions and Review..You know you wanna :D**

**Oh and from now on..all the chapters will be new :D I'm excited too...**


End file.
